moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
VIP
VIP is the premium membership for the MovieStarPlanet game. The main way to gain VIP is to purchase it from the purchase VIP page within the game. With VIP, you can gain extra items such as exclusive clothes, hair, and items that you can only own if you own that VIP pack for that season. You also gain Diamonds and extra Starcoins. Another way to get VIP is to win competitions. How To Know If Someone Has VIP When a user buys a membership from MSP or have won a contest, they will have an icon that says 'VIP' on their profile. It will stay there until the period of time has ended for their membership. What Can You Do With VIP Membership? VIP membership grants access to exclusive clothes, more decorations to use in artbooks, better animations, ability to have more friends, and to enter the 'VIP Club' chatroom. You gain 25% more fame than if you were a non-VIP user. You also gain Diamonds when purchasing a VIP pack; these unlock even more cool content! You also gain extra StarCoins, the main way to buy things. You can also create Clubs, and other moviestars can be a part of it. VIP Upgrades Normal VIP This is the first and original VIP package. With the Normal VIP, you have a VIP sign with gold around it. You can have x5 more friends than if you're not VIP, you don't get any daily Diamonds, but you do get 5 daily Star Coins, and you can also give 4 autographs an hour and spin the VIP wheel and the Non-VIP wheel twice. Elite VIP Elite VIP is another one of the new VIP upgrades, which has only recently been added. With Elite VIP, you can have x7 more friends than if you're non-VIP, 1 daily diamond, 20 daily starcoins, and you can give autographs every 4 minutes and have 3 spins on the daily wheel of fortune. You can purchase Elite VIP in the same way as normal VIP, with the package choices from 1 week to 1 year with added extra items. The prices are a lot more than normal VIP though. You can also upgrade to Elite VIP if you are VIP for a small fee which changes everyday. Star VIP This is the newest VIP upgrade edition that seems to be the replacement for the once "Super" VIP that was removed from purchase. This VIP's color is red, outlining the gold within. They named it Star VIP because they made a poll asking which word was the best, and Star won. With the Star Pack, users are able to send one auto every 2 minutes (30 in an hour). You get 2 diamonds and 40 StarCoins as a daily bonus (twice as much as an Elite VIP). As of every better pack, you are able to have more friends as well depending on your level. Trivia *There was previously another VIP upgrade that was called "Super VIP". It was the medium package between VIP and Elite VIP. It was removed in September 2014 and players were no longer able to purchase or upgrade to it. Only the players who purchased Super VIP before the update will still have it. *Elite VIP and Super VIP appear with a blue rim in RoboBlast Planet. *The specific type of VIP status doesn't show in the players friend requests. *Usernames of VIP players were previously colored red rather than yellow. Category:General